


What Lily keeps on the basement?

by Noirxx



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Fear, Original History, Other, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirxx/pseuds/Noirxx
Summary: This is an original history, sorry I didn’t want to write about the “what kind history is this” cause I really don’t know to do this properly, I hope you just enjoy the history.





	What Lily keeps on the basement?

-Lily, can you help me save the purchases? - asks Lily's father, Mr. Michael Pitate.

-Of course, Dad. Do you know when Mom will be back from the trip? I'm missing you, she promised she would come sooner!

-Well ... Mommy texted me saying she would be back by Monday morning.

Lily looked at her father's face for some sign of uncertainty, but in her face she held a carefree smile, in contrast to her anxiety to see Carolina, his wife, soon.

It had been six days since her mother had left on a trip to attend a funeral, she would have come back earlier if it weren't for her mother, Lily's grandmother, who asked her to stay a little longer. The truth is that his mother did not even know the deceased but apparently he and his mother had been friends since childhood so she thought it would be impolite to travel home right after the funeral. 

Lily was homesick, but she was already used to her parents' "sudden" absence as they both worked hard. So Lily had to find someone else to play with and show her "secret hiding place".

One day when Lily had just arrived home, she ran towards her room to change her clothes. When he was coming down the stairs, he heard a strange knocking noise, which seemed to be being deferred against the stair wall, but from within it. Lily was startled, but as soon as she got used to the sound, her curiosity brought her closer, sitting on her feet, and put her hands on the stair wall, when she noticed a slight relief on its surface, it was so little that it almost didn't felt. 

She then began to peel the dye and realized that the relief was actually a medium sized checkered door. An adult would not be able to pass easily there. Lily then took a chance and opened the door, throwing herself back when a rat jumped out with an insect in its mouth. Once again Lily was startled. He closed the door and ran to the kitchen, went to lunch and then later came to investigate more about that "little door".

But that was three years ago, today Lily has already taken over that place, which led to a room below the house, unknown to her parents. She used the room to keep some things she no longer played with and went into it when she wanted to read or something. I had prepared for there to be a spare flashlight in case the one I had hung from the ceiling would stop working. The floor seemed to be incomplete, half of it was concrete while the other part was dirt, but not many insects came out of it.


End file.
